


Держи меня, пока мы друг для друга есть

by GreenTable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTable/pseuds/GreenTable
Summary: — Мы проспали звездопад./О теплых руках, холодных ночах, желтых звездах, трудностях счастливых людей и повисшем на солнце «к черту»/





	Держи меня, пока мы друг для друга есть

Сотканные из лета и солнца, насквозь пропахшие сахарным сиропом, дни тянулись невероятно медленно, так, что хотелось уснуть и проснуться еще не скоро — где-то в начале зимы, когда метель будет неумолимо гнать часовую стрелку вперед, и Суга опять перестанет что-либо успевать. Наверное, ученые еще не скоро изобретут нечто, позволяющее совершать подобное, поэтому единственное, что Коуши остается — это потягивать купленный на найденную в кармане мелочь яблочный сок и тяжело вздыхать.  
Кажется, сегодня обещали звездопад.

Летние вечера знойные и тихие, впавшие в недоанабиоз, и невероятно ленивые. Загородная скука действует на Сугу умиротворяюще. Дайчи что-то писал про то, что сегодня тоже приедет. И Суге остается только ждать.   
Ваниль и яблоко. Знойное марево сумерек. Надо только подождать.   
Надо только подождать.  
Дайчи что-то писал про то, что сегодня приедет.  
Суга подождет.

Они знакомы, кажется, целую вечность. Они влюблены и того больше. Иногда Дайчи говорит, что любил его в каждой прошлой жизни. В ответ Суга смеется, а глубоко внутри безмерно счастлив.   
Потому что что-то шепчет:«Так и должно быть». В такие моменты Суга думает, что быть счастливым не так уж и просто.  
Становится прохладнее. Дайчи скоро приедет. Сок заканчивается.  
На часах всего 19:57, а уже почти темно. Вдалеке - легкая дымка тумана. Август никого не щадит.  
Сладко пахнет горящим деревом — кто-то разжег костер — и от земли веет теплом, накопленным за день. Х о р о ш о.  
А рядом с Дайчи станет еще лучше. Суга знает это, потому что… Просто знает. Так было всегда.  
Дайчи — это тепло родного дома и гул синкансена, это широкие пиджаки и поношенные кеды, это улыбка и несгибаемый стержень далеко за зрачками, это широкие ладони и крепкие объятия, это запах мятного шампуня, ромашкового мыла и чего-то еще, особенного, терпкого, приятного.   
Они вместе, сколько Суга себя помнит.  
Один детский сад, одна начальная школа(там еще была молодая учительница, что никак не могла успокоить детей, поэтому в классах стоял вечный крик, а у Коуши перед глазами стоял Дайчи), средняя школа, в которой первые 2 года они были в разных классах. Старшая школа. Первый год — чувства наконец обрели название. Второй год — робкое признание под окрашенным в персик небом, самые крепкие в жизни обьятия, и слеза, одиноко скатившаяся по щеке. Третий год — лучший в их жизни, первый раз и много поцелуев, попытки насытиться, распробовать, понять. Один и тот же университет в родной префектуре, работа, частые командировки Дайчи в Токио, и тоска Суги…

Его кто-то трясёт за плечо - Сугавара просыпается, так и не поняв, когда успел задремать.  
— Дайчи, — в мыслях, а на губах — тишина, расцветающая улыбкой.  
— Я дома, — немного наивно и заторможенно, так, как и должно быть.  
— Сегодня будем смотреть звездопад. Я уже все приготовил, — словно никакой командировки не было, словно чуть больше трехсот шестидесяти километров разделяли не их, а кого-то другого, кого-нибудь, словно жизнь замерла, поставленная на паузу, и именно сейчас кто-то нажал кнопку "play".   
Рука Дайчи на плече — теплая, широкая и знакомая до мельчайших белых пятнышек на ногтях. Хочется прижаться к ней щекой, как Суга делал уже тысячи раз до этого, и сделает еще миллионы. Но небо темнеет, а значит, скоро станут видны звезды.  
— Time waits for no one!* — Суга поднимается с земли и торопится в дом. Дайчи идет за ним — как всегда с немного растерянной улыбкой и искорками в глазах.  
Коуши достает из шкафа пачку печенья и наливает в термос обжигающий ягодный чай, Дайчи выносит на улицу плед. Пахнет сыростью и уходящим теплом. И Дайчи кажется, что именно так пахнет Суга, странно, сладковато, и оседает в носу так, что хочется чихнуть.   
Они ложатся рядом, достают из пачки печенье и пытаются смотреть на небо, а не на друг друга. Пока, вроде как, получается.  
— Я, кажется, что-то видел! Смотри! Смотри! Мигает! — Коуши течет пальцем куда-то в небо, счастливо улыбаясь.  
— Это всего лишь вертолет, Суга.  
— Блин, ну вот, Дайчи, опять ты за свое. Может хоть небо сфотографируем?  
— Телефонные камеры звезд не видят.  
Дайчи берет его за руку, переплетая пальцы, земля становится все холоднее, скоро одного пледа будет недостаточно и начнет трясти. Но рука Дайчи все еще теплая-теплая, а звезды все еще далеко-далеко, где-то в прошлом, видимом только на небе. Печенье мокрыми крошками оседает на зубах, и Сугу немного мутит от выпитого на голодный желудок яблочного сока. Холодно. Звёзды все еще не падают, рука Дайчи такая теплая, и сам он так близко, а Суга сегодня слишком рано проснулся. Глаза слипаются, голова ватная, а Дайчи теплый, как печка, как солнышко, как пушистый плед. Суга (не) засыпает. Дайчи (не) обнимает его за плечи и (не) снимает толстовку, чтобы его укрыть.  
Звезда падает, желтовая и огромная, а желаний у Савамуры, как назло, больше нет.  
— Суге бы понравилось, — тихо, шепотом, боясь разбудить.  
Ресницы Коуши подрагивают, и не принести из дома еще один плед — преступление. Дайчи укутывает его, как ребенка, и ложится рядом. Земля холодная, даже несмотря на пледы, но, глядя на Сугу становится тепло. Глаза закрываются, и сопротивляться этому Дайчи почему-то не хочет. Пахнет кондиционером для белья и мокрой травой.

Суга просыпается на рассвете от стука собственных зубов и пустоты в груди слева. Дайчи стоит недалеко, и при взгляде на его широкую спину у Коуши что-то внутри теплеет. Он подходит ближе и берет парня за руку, горячую со сна и с отпечатками его, Суги, волос.  
Небо светлеет. Солнце пахнет спелым яблоком. Слезы склеивают ресницы сладким фруктовым соком. Суга впервые думает, что быть счастливым на самом деле сложно. Он до боли сжимает руку Дайчи, и Коуши даже не нужно видеть, чтобы знать — он улыбается, и Суге становится от этого легко-легко.   
Яблочное солнце пылает красным до рези в глазах и до зеленоватых пятен на самих зрачках, стоит только отвести взгляд. «Яблочное солнце... надо будет потом сказать Дайчи, он любит подобные метафоры», — в голове, а на губах:  
— Мы проспали звездопад.  
— В следующем году посмотрим.  
— И чай, наверно, уже остыл.  
— К черту.  
Фруктовые слезы плавятся горячим металлом и оставляют следы на щеках.  
Рука Дайчи в ответ сжимает его ладонь, а значит все так, как и должно быть.  
—К черту, — сказанное в пустоту рассветному небу висит над головами. Дайчи смеется.


End file.
